A 2004 AHRQ evidence-based practice report on community-based participatory research (CBPR) concluded that CBPR approaches can result in improved research quality, enhanced intervention quality, enhanced recruitment efforts and improved outcomes. In its 2005 report, the President's Cancer Panel saw promise in CBPR models, recommending they be evaluated to determine the potential for adopting them in cancer clinical trials. Most recently, the AHRQ evidence report on "Knowledge and Access to Information on Recruitment of Underrepresented Populations to Cancer Clinical Trials" concluded that "Because of many underrepresented populations' mistrust of researchers and of research institutions, research efforts to improve participation of underserved populations in cancer clinical trials should be developed within the framework of community-based participatory research, with community involvement through all phases of the research." However, to date, there have been no organized national efforts to explore the potential of employing CBPR principles in therapeutic trial design, recruitment and retention and dissemination and to define a strategic plan for research, practice and policy. The proposed 3-part research development conference series will create an opportunity to make this happen. Communities as Partners in Cancer Clinical Trials: Developing a Strategic Plan for Research, Practice & Policy brings together researchers, practitioners, community leaders and patient advocates in two important yet disparate fields-cancer clinical trials and community based participatory research-to explore the potential of employing CBPR principles in therapeutic trial design, recruitment and retention and dissemination and to define a strategic plan for research, practice and policy. Conferences that build on each other are proposed to be held October 12-13 2007, April 13-14 2007, and April 11 2008. The research priorities developed through this series have enormous potential to change the way in which cancer clinical research is conducted and funded. Conference objectives include: Identifying the major limitations of the ways cancer clinical trials are currently designed and conducted. Developing a conceptual framework for communities as partners in cancer clinical trials. Reviewing what is known about the involvement of communities in key areas of cancer clinical trials. Exploring the application of CBPR principles and approaches to key areas of cancer clinical trials identifying major unanswered questions pertaining to communities as partners in cancer clinical trials engaging stakeholders in developing, disseminating and implementing a strategic plan for research, policy and practice. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]